mocbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lord Spork
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BionicalSpork page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) @disabled It's just that most of us are really busy, but we change thingd from time to time. Your first Bionicle was Vorahk? Mine was Lerahk. :) I guess we both like the Rahkshi. Star Powers 19:10, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I meant things, not thingd. Star Powers 19:10, April 18, 2012 (UTC) You proven an excellent point on the original Bionicle series. I irrationally despise the Hero Factory for its inflexibility and no additional badass pieces. I believe you should stand your ground on that sentence, 'cuz your not the only one who hates Hero Factory. Piece. Dude? Thank god! Somebody finally spoke on this wiki! How you doin'? And yeah I'm into some knock-knock jokes, do one if you could. If none prepared and then that's okay. Great thing is that you're active. I'm sorry, I don't know any good knock knock jokes unfortunately. So I suppose if we are going to talk then we need a topic. Can you explain to me what the Bio-Orginization is? That should get things rolling, not to mention I am curious. Oh, and at the end of post on here put 4 ~'s, then I can know when you posted it. BionicalSpork (talk) 05:58, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ```` Information of the Bio-Organization? Now that I think of it, I actually have two Channels to separate two good genre's. The Bio-Organization is a Mini-Series based upon Bionicle MoC figures discussing or act in real world situations. Or play total bull crap to show how normal people would react to specific subjects. For example, Mossoco heard of Osama Bin Laden's death and he replies "And a Sandal is all you could find to prove his death? So what's next. Menendez' black burnt jacket at his sisters grave?". ScrambledCD's is in possession of the Bio-Organization, their genre is based on comedy, action, mystery, and bad-ass Sci-Fiction. In-Psycho-Pedia is mainly focused on creepy, eerie, and horrorific stories. For example, "The man was standing outside of my bedroom door. His black ringed eyes and blood chilling smile and shrill dry voice just staring and speaking to me in my sleep". I guess I just told you already, oh well, there's your info, buddy. As always, stay active. :D If you'd like me to explain the role of my MoC's. They're supposed to split personalities of how I think of the world around me and them. Basically, Vorschak and Mossoco are leading characters and Voltaire and Elmertt are secondary leading characters, but Dennis has his own story and luckily his own movie. Name of the movie is called MoC'en-Birdt. This movie takes place in a future MoC contest where Dennis is interested in paricipating. But the four characters don't attend any contest and continue their record, it is broken but in the end of the movie it was Dennis that became first place. So some of the characters I have actually have individualized personalities and their special character.BioOrganization (talk) 04:09, February 12, 2013 (UTC) So, you're saying I should attend a Contest? Is it really necessary or do I have a choice to subside the decision? If so, okay but what exactly are the rules of a Contest. And I'm not sure about adding any of my MoC's to it. Speaking of stories, want to hear about a Creepypasta I've made early on the CP Wiki? I'm scripting a movie btw, and for further updates kind sir. Visit my channel for weekly updates. And scroll all the way down on my Glatorian Page to know more info on me. BioOrganization (talk) 17:55, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Custom Bionicle Wiki? Really? The last time I've been there I've made a page dedicated to one of my MoC's and they decided "Hell it's okay to block this guy cuz his makes no sense, lolkthxbye". In other words those bastards threatened to ban my page and you know what, I didn't know what to do! And so I left it. I'd really like to take a challenge but I don't know the schematics of it, and I'm not risking it. But thanks for the offer. Great thing is that your the only on this ghostly wiki. BioOrganization (talk) 03:29, February 13, 2013 (UTC) How's it doing?! I've been sitting here for 29 days watchin' this place and I don't anything here is programed that looked different than words. So I've been good, how are you? Oh yeah, have fun with the competition. 'Lemme know how that works out for ya~ TheCEO (talk) 10:35, May 1, 2014 (UTC) 'Tis has almost been an eternity! I am back! ... Hey how's it goin'? So yeah I've been away for a couple of years and I haven't seen stuff that happened. Surprised this place is still up. Oh yeah, little known fact: The Wikia's forgot who I was and I forgot my password... I was forced to make another account... Awesome, I've also noticed that I have been offline for a while. Might explain how I lost my original account! Pesky plumbers... Anyhow, I'm just bee-lining through the internet and just screwin' around on DeviantART. TheCEO (talk) 07:01, May 4, 2014 (UTC)